


The MacIntosh Chronicles

by godsdaisiechain (preux), godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [19]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Bubble Bath, Dog(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Indeed Sir weekly drabble challenge 'minor characters'</p><p>MacIntosh discovers Jeeves's cuddly side</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Door to Jooster

The dog MacIntosh wandered the house in a disconsolate sort of way.  He missed the air of excitement and music in the small cramped space where his lady left him sometimes to play with golf balls. 

Two men lived there. One took him for walks and cooked him special meals and let him sleep in his bed all night.  The other played music and sang to him about ginger-headed sailors. 

MacIntosh sniffed at the various doors for the nice singing man with the enticingly scented trousers and the large snuggly man. Eventually he would find them.  That door was somewhere.


	2. Snuggy Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie and MacInstoh take a nice bath...Jeeves intervenes

"Woof!" MacIntosh had just clambered onto the singing man’s chest when the nice snuggly man pulled him, dripping and soapy, from the bathtub.   
“But Reg, he likes it.” MacIntosh considered whining, but he made a contented noise as the man toweled him dry.  
“Your chest is all torn from his claws, dearest.”  
“But you… ow!”  
“You have such a delicate skin, darling.”  
“Will you kiss me better? You’ve gone all pink.”  
“Oh, love, your poor thighs! Here, let me see to you.”  
“But the towels…”  
“Blast the towels, Bertie.”  
“Reg? You’re looking misty.”  
“Your poor skin.”  
“I love you, Reg.”


	3. The Big Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Indeed Sir weekly drabble challenge 'Sport' 
> 
> Jeeves shows an unexpected tender side

“Dash it, Jeeves!” 

“Sir?” 

“Where are all my golf balls? I must practice for the Drones Tournament next week.” 

“I believe the dog Macintosh may have chewed them up, sir.” 

“The dog Macintosh? Chewed my golf balls? How, Jeeves? Why, Jeeves?” 

“Because, sir, he is a lonely uggy woogums at night.” 

Bertram started and boggled, dropping the putter. “Jeeves, are you ill?” 

The Jeevesian visage took on a soupy look. “No, sir.” 

“Shall we call Sir Roderick Glossop? You speak madness.” 

“I would very much prefer it if you would let Mcintosh sleep with us in the big bed, sir.”


End file.
